Dying Thoughts
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: Roach doesn't want to die. He knows he's going too and there's nothing he can do about it. How did this happen? Betrayal. Shepard betrayed them. He closes his eyes. This is it. Nineteen years old and already having his dying thoughts. (Bad summary! It's better than it sounds!)(One Shot)


**Ello guys! Here is another one shot! (: I've never been much for one shots before but, eh. It's growing on me. XD**

 **This is coming out of The Unloved, so it's basically Loose Ends ( _Chapter 15: Aftermath- The Unloved_ ) from Roach's POV. It does contain scenes/ flashbacks from The Unloved but, no worries. If you haven't read it, you can still read this and understand what's going on! (:**

 **Alas, I couldn't remember what Ghost had and it's not really that big of a deal, I think it was an ACR, so that's what I'm sticking with. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Please read and enjoy! Review my loves! (:**

* * *

I saw red, hot pain and felt it as Shepard shot me in my chest.

"Good. That's one less loose end." My body hits the ground with a sickening thud.

"No!" I heard Ghost yell as he raised his ACR, but it was too late. Shepard shot him in his chest also. I watch in slow motion as his body hits the ground next to me. I fight to keep my eyes open. Shepard waves his Shadow Company men over and they drag us to a ditch. Thank God Vade is safe...

"Ghost! Roach! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the bone-yard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!-" I hear Price come through on Ghost's comms. I let my eyes shut. My breathing slow. I hear Shepard and his men walk away. Good... Maybe they'll leave and Vade can get Nikolai here for extract, before it's too late.

"Gary?" I hear Vade say. Her voice is soft, so soft I don't believe that she actually spoke.

"Gary." I hear it again. Yea, she was definitely speaking. My hand holds my wound. Oh how I want to see her now... Just once more.

"Vade... Shepard, he, he betrayed, us." I say softly. I hear a crunch of gravel and open my eyes. The Shadow Company is back. And-what's that? In their hands?

"I know bug." I heard her say softy, just then, I gasp as I reliaze what Shepard is planning.

"What's going on Gary?" Vade asks in fear. I have to be strong. _For her..._

"Oh my god. Vade, he's going to burn us. Oh my god." I choke out just as me and Ghost are covered in gasoline. The Shadow Company walk away and Shepard takes one last drag on his cigar before flicking it at us. Within seconds, the flames are every where, leaping up at the sky. I can't stop the tears now.

"Vade! Oh god Vade! He's burning us! Vade... Oh my god. It burns!"

I go silent after a minute. There's no point in crying or bitching if I know I'm dying. I let the tears go though. I can hear Vade's breathing. She's trying to hold herself together. She always had that way about her.

* * *

I remember when I first saw and met Vade. We went to her home in Russia. She was already ready to leave, almost as if she were waiting for us. I smile at the memory.

"Vade." I manage to choke out. Nothing. "Vade." I say louder.

"Yea Gary?" I hear her eagerly respond. I wince in pain. I look to my left. Ghost. Dead. Gone.

"Ghost is dead. Oh my god Vade." I swallow and take a deep breath. It's hard to breathe. Hard to see. "He's dead. I'm going to die!"

* * *

I remember when Vade was having night mares. I just wanted to hold her and let her know everything was going to be alright. I couldn't though. I barley knew her then.

"You'll be ok bug." She says, trying to be calm even though I can hear her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry." I said, letting my eyes close again.

* * *

I remember Christmas. The way Vade lit up with every gift she opened. The snow ball fight... The beach. The sand. The crabs that I teased her with...

"Why?" I stay silent. Why what? What did I say? "Gary, why are you sorry?" She asks, sounding a little bit stern.

"Because we lied. I lied. I promised you that you would get that neck less off today and you didn't." _I'm so sorry..._

"It's ok bug." I shake my head no even though she can't see it. _No, it's not Vade._

"Will you kill Shepard? Please Vade. For what he did?"

* * *

I remember when I took Vade out to the fair. She was so happy... It made her night. The chocolate brown bear I won for her... She loved that thing.

"I promise." Vade says firmly and I give a sigh in relief. I can hear her cry. She's trying not to let it show.

* * *

I remember the day the entire team went out drinking and me and Vade were left alone. She couldn't find a thing on TV , and out of no where she started to laugh and hit me in the head with the controller. I playfully pushed her off of the couch, but she dragged me back with her.

I remember walking in on her so many nights, up late, training, so exhausted to the point of her passing out. I sometimes had to beg her to quit.

I remember waking her up early to see the sunrise.

I remember staying up late with her to see the sunset.

I remember staring at the moon and the stars.

I remember every moment.

"I love you Vade. I-"

* * *

 **This was kind of emotional for me to write so, I hope it gets the feels up for you guys too. Please review! Thanks! (:**

 **You can have some snowmen and cheesecakes!**

 **? ﾟﾍﾰ?￢ﾛﾄ ? ﾟﾍﾰ?**

 **-Hawkeye**


End file.
